Suteki da ne
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Reno met a girl who he can share his soul with and she feels the same but they are immediately torn apart due to her being engaged to Rufus Shinra. They vowed they wouldn't develop anymore feelings for each other. Is it that easy? RenoxOC (rated M for later chapters)
1. Lose Yourself in the Evening

I do not own any Final Fantasy characters or the song "Suteki da ne." However I do own Chi and other characters!

Reno was glad to finally be off of work and there was one thing on his mind; heading to the bar for a few drinks. Sure being a Turk wasn't all hard work anymore but he was still protecting the life of a president. He needed to destress and with a few drinks he could relax. Hell, he could even get Rude drunk and laugh when his friend would try to hit on a girl. Poor guy couldn't even confess his feelings for Tifa and is still weak in the knees for her.

After dealing with Meteorfall and the Sephiroth remnants, Reno was hoping that there would be peace in this world now. If that is the case, Reno wouldn't mind finding a girlfriend and settling down with her. Sure there are a few times where he's had one night stands but he couldn't feel a connection with the girls he's been with. He knew he had to start thinking of his own life for once.

Reno and Rude entered the bar to see that it was incredibly busy with people dancing and drinking. Reno smirked as he looked at the scene before him. Oh yeah, he was going to party it up tonight. Reno and Rude maneuvered their way through the crowd towards the bar. They both ordered their drinks and began to people watch as the barkeep mixed their drinks. Reno leaned against the bar, taking in the scene in front of him and his colleague.

"So Rude, anyone catching your eye?" Reno queried with a smirk.

Despite the bar being dark, the broad Turk still wore his sunglasses. Rude quirked a brow at Reno then cleared his throat, straightening himself up, "Not particulary. I only tagged along with you for a drink. No more, no less."

"Ah, come on, Rude," Reno replied waving his hand in front of himself, "Lighten up and enjoy the night, yo."

"I'll enjoy it to a point. Only a few drinks then I am heading home," Rude replied as he grabbed his drink from the bar.

"Suite yourself," Reno replied shrugging and grabbed his drink as well.

True to his word, Rude had a couple drinks and made his way home. Rude had to remind Reno that they had work the next day and that it was important that they showed up on time. Reno knew that it had something to do with a president of another company outside of Edge. Rude said his good-byes to his partner then took his leave. Reno continued to lean against the bar while sipping his drink, keeping his eyes out for women.

A few girls came by and he offered them a drink but they only scowled or giggled while saying "no way." Reno sighed and wondered what the deal was with the girls in Edge these days. He looked at the ceiling then his gaze looked down the line of the bar to see a woman sitting alone with a drink in front of her. She leaned on her hand as she played with the the little umbrella in her drink. His crystalline eyes widened as he continued to look at her.

She had long, fiery red hair like his and alabaster skin that looked like porcelain. Reno decided to wait a little while to see if she was with anyone. He was hoping that she wasn't taken. After a few minutes, no one approached the mysterious redheaded woman so Reno decided to make his move. He straightened himself up and made his way over to her. Time almost seemed to slow down with each step Reno took.

Once Reno approached her, the woman took notice of his presence. She looked up at him a little surprised. Reno nearly felt his jaw drop as he saw the color of her eyes. They were a bright green, close to the color of emerald. He could see a light blush dusting on her pale cheeks as she looked at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked softly.

Reno mentally shook his head as she spoke to him and spoke up, "I just noticed that you were alone. Mind if I join you?"

A smile spread across her lips that was adorned with a plum colored lip stick. She shook her head then and Reno smiled back while taking a seat next to her, "What brings you here tonight, miss?"

"I needed to get out. I've been so stressed and I figured a drink would help," she said with a weak smile, "My name is Chi, by the way."

"I'm Reno," he said, his body turned to her to show he was paying attention, "What's got you so stressed out, if you don't mind me asking?"

She shook her head lightly as she still had the faint smile on her face, "It's nothing important. Just fights with my father, especially about moving here to Edge."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Reno replied with a slight frown, "Are you at least enjoying yourself here?"

"When I arrived at this bar and had one drink, I still thought about the fight my father and I had before I came here..." Chi sighed staring at her drink and fiddling with the umbrella, "but... now you're here... I feel a little more relaxed."

Reno could see her face turn a darker red which made him chuckle, "I'm glad that I have the air of relaxation."

Chi giggled and looked into Reno's clear blue eyes, "How about we get out of here and enjoy the night?"

Reno was surprised but decided to help this girl have fun and help her unwind. He downed what was left of his drink then looked back at her, "All right, I'll show you around."

Reno stood up then offered his hand to her to which she gratefully accepted. Reno took Chi around to his favorite places, hoping this would help her feel better. Chi stayed close to him the entire time as a smile was constant across her lips. Reno decided to invite her back to his apartment so they could stay together a little longer. He was hitting it off well with this girl and didn't want this to end. She was fun to talk to and they both shared the same interests. Luckily, she said yes to going with him to his apartment.

Once they arrived to his apartment, he unlocked the door and opened it for her. Chi thanked him while walking through the door to see it overlooked the city. Her eyes lit up, thinking it was beautiful and walked towards the glass door to look at it. Reno closed the door behind himself and turned to Chi to see that she was admiring the view. Reno admired her as he approached her.

He couldn't help but chuckle and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Chi looked up at Reno with a small smile, "Sure, I'll have whatever you're having."

Reno nodded, "Sure, make yourself at home."

"Thank you," Chi said smiling sweetly at him.

Reno went into the kitchen to mix them some drinks. He was hoping she would stay the night with him. He had no intentions of sleeping with her but he wouldn't mind waking up to her face the next morning before attending some big important deal with the president. Once he was finished, he grabbed the drinks and made his way back to the living room to see Chi was sitting on the couch. She looked up at him with a smile which made him smile.

"Here you are," Reno replied presenting the drink to her.

"Thank you, Reno," Chi said taking the cocktail from him in both hands and took a sip.

Reno plopped down on the couch next to her and propped his feet onto the coffee table while sipping his drink. He looked over at the female redhead and spoke up, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you," Chi replied turning her head to look at him.

"I'm glad," Reno replied giving her a soft smile.

He then noticed she placed her drink on the table and leaned back against the couch to nestle herself on his chest. Reno was surprised by this but he didn't mind at all. He actually liked this feeling a lot. He almost hesitantly placed his arm around her to bring her closer. Reno felt her nuzzle her head against him lightly making him blush.

"Reno, thank you for tonight," Chi piped up and looked up at him, "I really needed this after all that has happened."

"I'm glad that I could make it better for you," Reno said setting his head lightly against hers and closed his eyes, "To be honest, you made it better for me too."

Chi smiled and closed her eyes, "I'm happy I could do the same for you, Reno."

Reno placed his drink on the table next to him then brought Chi closer in his arms. Chi gladly cuddled up against Reno more while closing her eyes. Reno looked down to see that she was breathing lightly; she was asleep. He smiled and carefully laid back on the couch, pulling her to lay on top of him. He stroked some hair out of her face, admiring her beauty. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes.

After a couple hours, Chi woke up to see that she was laying on top of Reno. He was in a deep sleep while holding her to him. Chi wished she could stay with him but she knew that she had to go back home or she would be in trouble. Her heart felt torn with this decision. She carefully pulled away from him so she wouldn't wake him up. Chi looked back down at Reno with a frown. She brushed a few strands of his hair away from his face. She let her fingers trace one of the marks on his cheekbone lightly.

She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek then whispered, "Good-bye, Reno... I hope that we will meet again..."

She grabbed her purse before heading to the front door. She quietly opened the door and looked back at the sleeping redhead. Smiling weakly to herself, she exited the apartment.


	2. Horrible Proposition

I do not own any Final Fantasy characters however I down own Chi as well as other characters.

Reno felt the rays of the sun against his face which made him rub his face. He opened his crystalline eyes to see that Chi wasn't with him anymore. When he noticed that Chi wasn't asleep on him, his chest felt tight. Where did she go? He got up to check if she was in the kitchen, his bedroom and even poked his head into the bathroom. She was nowhere to be found. He sighed while walking into the bathroom so he could shower. As he undressed, he noticed in the mirror there was something on his cheek. He looked closer to see there was purple lipstick near his cheekbone. His thin fingers ran across the plum lip marks. She kissed him good-bye.

"I'm telling you, Rude," Reno replied walking beside his partner, "She is perfect. I'm going to head back to the bar tonight if she'll come back."

"Right, so you can get drunk again and dream her up," Rude replied rolling his eyes underneath his sunglasses.

Reno shot Rude a glare and crossed his arms, "I was not drunk, she was real. I can still remember the fun time we had walking around the city, what we talked about, the smell of her perfume and I woke up with her lipstick on my cheek, yo."

"Whatever you say, man," Rude said waving his hand in front of himself, "but focus on today. This is important for the boss. Wait to fantasize about your dream girl until after business is done."

Reno shoved his hands into his pockets and while steaming. He wish Rude would listen to him since it was important to Reno. Reno let out an exasperated sigh as he continued to walk. He hoped that he could see Chi again. He wanted to feel what he felt with Chi again. Reno and Rude made it to Rufus's office to see that the people he was meeting with were already there along with Tseng and Elena. Reno and Rude stood to Rufus' right white Tseng and Elena were on his left. Reno lifted his eyes to see a chubby gentleman in his early 60's with a balding head but still had salt and pepper hair. He definitely looked like the business type and almost a spitting image of the former President Shinra. Reno turned his gaze to the woman sitting next to the elder man then went wide eyed. It was Chi! As soon as their eyes met, Chi was surprised as well but she was happy. She smiled at him making Reno's heart leap. He was relieved to see her again.

"So these are all of your men?" the elder gentleman asked looking at each Turk.

"Yes, they are my loyal bodyguards as well as friends," Rufus replied with a small smile.

"I've never known anyone to treat their employees as friends," the man replied sternly, "But to each his own. Let's get down to business."

'What a stick in the mud,' Reno thought to himself while resisting the urge to roll his eyes, 'No wonder Chi has problems with him.'

"Yes," Rufus replied, "I remember that you and my father were old business partners, President Edenborough, ever since your daughter and I were little."

"That is correct, Rufus," Edenborough replied, "The reason I am here today with Chiyoko is to follow through with an agreement with your father and I drew up years ago when you both were still very young."

Rufus quirked a brow as he leaned back in his seat, "Agreement? I never remembered my father mentioning anything to me about it."

"I wouldn't be surprised, we haven't mentioned it to either of you," Edenborough replied, "We were going to tell you both at the right time but your father passed away and the world was in chaos with Sephiroth. Now that there is peace and everything is going smoothly, I decided it was the right time to call up this meeting."

Rufus was intrigued now and folded his hands, "Go on."

Edenborough smirked a little and continued while pulling out a sheet of parchment paper, "Your father and I agreed that when you and Chiyoko were of age, you were to be married and our companies would join."

Everyone in the room was surprised, even Rufus was. Edenborough placed the agreement in front of Rufus so he could look at it. Rufus read through it thoroughly, feeling his heart stop. He had no idea that his father would even do an agreement like this. Reno literally felt his heart drop when he heard that his boss was betrothed to the girl of his dreams. No way this was happening; it had to be a dream. Chi was infuriated by this and gripped her hands into fists. Her face nearly turned to the same color as her hair from anger.

"How could you do such a thing!?" Chi yelled at her father, "Shinra's company has fallen yet you are still going through with this agreement!"

"Hold your tongue! You have no say in this!" Edenborough growled at her.

Chi immediately looked at her lap and bit her lip. Reno hated seeing Chi so upset like this and glared at Edenborough. Edenborough reminded Reno of the former President Shinra. He didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. Probably why both presidents got along so well.

"I have to agree with your daughter," Rufus piped up, looking back at the elderly man, "She is right, the company has fallen and I am atoning for my sins and my father's for this planet. I have no desire to bring back the Shinra Electric Power Company to cause anymore harm to this planet."

"This is the beauty of it though, Rufus," Edenborough quipped, "I know the damage your company has done but with the power and money of my company, we can revive the planet and the people. I will help Edge prosper and grow as well as heal this planet from the damage. In order to achieve this dream, you will marry my daughter. That is my final offer."

Rufus fell silent as he listened to Edenborough's proposition. He so badly wanted to help the people of this city. His father did a lot of damage with the Mako Reactors and giving so many people grief. He even admitted to following his father's footsteps in the beginning but he was going to set things right. That's why he had Edge built and trying to get everything together to help the people recover from Meteorfall and the Sephiroth remnants. Rufus knew he was running out of money and needed help. He looked at Chi to see some tears rolling down her pallid face. Rufus hated seeing this girl cry but this was the only way he could make things right.

"There is no other way?" Rufus asked.

Edenborough shook his head, "Marry my daughter or suffer for your sins to this planet."

Those words pierced through Rufus making him close his eyes. He hated the proposition that was being handed to him but when was another opportunity like this supposed to happen. Rufus let out a sigh then reopened his blue eyes.

"All right, I will marry your daughter in exchange for your help," Rufus replied.

Edenborough smirked and let out a chuckle, "Excellent choice, my boy! We will hold the wedding in a month so you can plan it with Chiyoko. In the time being of our stay here, I want a couple of your bodyguards to look out for Chiyoko and myself. Your best men."

"As you wish," Rufus said then looked at a male with long black hair and dark eyes, "Tseng, you will be looking after President Edenborough."

Tseng closed his eyes and nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

Rufus then looked over at Reno, "Reno, you are to look after my fiancee."

Those words stung Reno but nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

Reno adverted his eyes to Chi to see she was still crying. Reno was grateful though he had the privilege to guard Chi. That was the only way they could be close to each other. Rufus looked back at Edenborough.

"Tseng is my number one man and Reno is second in command of the Turks," Rufus assured, "They are my best choice. Rude and Elena are capable of protecting me while Tseng and Reno look after you and your daughter."

"Wonderful," Edenborough replied, "I am happy to welcome you into my family."

Chi couldn't stand it anymore and got up. She ran out of the room while crying. Everyone but Edenborough frowned at Chi's reaction, Edenborough didn't even care.

Rufus sighed gently then looked at Reno, "Go after her and bring her back. You need to be guarding her."

"Yes, sir," Reno replied as he immediately left the room.

He ran trying to catch up to her. He almost lost sight of her but found her outside near the door. She was about to run further but he grabbed her hand. Chi turned to see Reno was the one who had a hold of her hand. She bit her lip then threw her arms around Reno's torso, sobbing on his chest. Reno shut his eyes tightly while holding Chi tightly to him.

"Reno... I'm so happy I could see you again..." Chi sniffed as her grip around him tightened, "Especially now... you have no idea..."

Reno opened his crystalline eyes to look down at her, "I'm happy too... I thought I would never see you again..."

Chi cried harder while shaking, gripping his suit jacket. Reno rubbed her back to try and calm her down as best as he could. Fate was cruel to them both right now and so bittersweet. Reno finally had his dream girl back in his arms but at the cost of her being engaged to his boss. Reno couldn't do anything about it but since he was guarding her, he could only protect her and be there for her. Reno moved his hands to cup her cheeks then brushed her tears away with his thumbs. Chi looked at him with reddened emerald eyes that still pooled with tears.

"Chi... I know that there is no way to get out of this..." Reno replied softly, "I just... I want to tell you that last night... was literally one of the best nights I've ever had... no girl has ever made me feel this way before... Getting to know you and knowing how much in common we have... I grew to like you very much..."

Chi blinked her eyes to let more tears fall and moved her hands to his chest, "Last night was amazing, Reno... you made me forget the pain I was in and I focused on having fun with you. You make me laugh and smile no matter what... I hated leaving you the way I did last night... I have feelings for you, Reno... I don't care that we haven't known each other long... I like you a lot..."

Reno let out a sigh through his nose and frowned while looking at her, "As much as I hate saying this, Chi... we can't be together..."

Chi's frown deepened and thick tears pushed past her closed eyes and choked out, "I know..."

"Chi... look at me...please..." Reno gently spoke, continuing to wipe her tears away while stroking her cheeks lightly with his thumbs. Chi reopened her eyes to look at Reno's blue eyes, "Even though we can't be together, I've been ordered to be your bodyguard and I'm going to do that. I vow to protect you with my life and make sure that you are safe. I promise. I will stay by your side... that is the only way we'll be able to be close to each other..."

Chi sniffed and nodded, "As long as we can see each other..."

"Of course..." Reno whispered. He then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I promise I won't leave your side."

Chi placed her head on his chest while sniffling. Reno held her and tried to calm her down more. Once they both collected each other, they walked back inside and to everyone. Once they entered the room, everyone looked at the two redheads. Both Edenborough and Rufus looked at Chi.

Chi took a deep breath and looked at Rufus, "I have thought it over, Rufus... I will marry you."

Reno looked over at Edenborough to see the sick smirk that spread across his face. Reno so badly wanted to take his Electro-Mag Rod and smack that look off his fat face. Reno sighed to himself and tried to think positively. He was still able to see Chi and protect her. Even then it seemed that wasn't enough for the Turk.


	3. Stream of Stars

I do not own any Final Fantasy VII characters or the song "Suteki da ne" but I do own Chi and Edenborough!

Later that evening, Edenborough made reservations at a restaurant so they could discuss the wedding and business. Rufus and Edenborough were mostly talking while Chi stayed quiet and poked at her food. She didn't feel like eating at all. She was still in shock over everything that has happened. She was engaged to a man she didn't even know while the man she cared for was her bodyguard. She heaved a sigh through her nose then felt a hand grasp hers. She looked up to see Rufus was the one holding her hand.

"Chiyoko, what do you think?" Rufus asked softly.

"Huh? About what?" Chi asked a little surprised.

"About the place for the wedding. Where would you like to have it?" Rufus asked.

"Oh... anywhere is fine," Chi replied, "I don't mind..."

"This is your wedding too," Rufus replied stroking her hand lightly, "You have a say in it."

"Anywhere is fine, Rufus," Chi replied.

"We can worry about location later," Edenborough butted in, "You two should think about children immediately as well."

"Children? So soon?" Rufus asked surprised.

"Of course! I would like to have grandchildren to see before I go and can pass my legacy onto," Edenborough replied enthusiastically.

Chi felt sick to her stomach when her father mentioned children. She was being forced into a loveless marriage and also to have children immediately. Chi fell silent again and poked at her food. She then thought back to her night with Reno which made her smile to herself. She looked at another table where the Turks were sitting and having their meal. Chi took noticed of Reno leaning on his hand with a frown on his face, not even touching his food. Chi knew exactly how Reno felt.

Elena and Tseng were in their own little world as they spoke to each other. Rude took a sip of his drink then looked at his partner to see the crestfallen look on his face. He then quirked a brow at the redhead Turk and placed his drink down.

"What's with the face?" Rude asked.

Reno looked at Rude then leaned back in his seat, "It's complicated."

"When you're bugged by something huge, you get like this," Rude said sternly, "Spill it."

Reno looked at Rude and then leaned forward onto his hands, "All right. Remember this morning when I told you about the girl I hung out with last night?"

"Yeah, your dream girl," Rude said taking another bite of his food, "You find out that she's fake?"

"Rude, stop. This is serious," Reno growled as he glared at him.

"All right, all right," Rude said defensively and put up his hands, "What about her?"

Reno placed his hand over his eyes with a sigh, "The girl I was with last night is Chi."

Rude nearly choked on his food then grabbed his napkin and coughed into it. Through his sunglasses he was shocked, "Are you crazy!?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that she was engaged to the boss!?" Reno growled gripping his hands into fists while glaring at Rude, "She didn't even know that she was going to be engaged either. You saw the look on her face today when her father said she is marrying the boss."

"Reno, you are crazy. You can't have a relationship with her!" Rude hissed lightly.

"I know that! She knows that too but Rude, this is killing me," Reno replied, "I really like her."

Rude shook his head, "Reno, you could lose your job over something like this. What's done is done. She is marrying the boss and you can't do anything about it."

Reno sighed and nodded his head in defeat, "I know... I just have to come to terms with it... but it's difficult."

Rude frowned at Reno with the way he was acting. He had no idea that Chi had such a huge impression on Reno. All the women that Reno has seen never made Reno like this. Rude looked over at Chi to see that she wasn't paying attention to what Rufus or her father were saying. Rude noticed that Chi looked up to look at Reno. Reno's gaze met hers and could see the saddened look in her emerald eyes. Rude knew that feeling all too well.

After dinner was finished, Rufus escorted Edenborough and Chi back to their temporary home. Edenborough said his goodbyes and goodnights to Rufus then headed into the house with Tseng following close behind him. Rufus turned to Chi and looked into her eyes while holding one of her hands in his. He smiled lightly at her as he stroked her hand.

"Goodnight, Chiyoko. I hope that you sleep well," Rufus said.

"Thank you, Rufus," Chi said with a slight smile, "and you can call me Chi."

He smiled more and nodded, "All right, goodnight, Chi."

She blushed a little and looked into his eyes, "Goodnight, Rufus."

Rufus placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then turned his attention to Reno, "Look after her well, Reno."

"Yes, sir," Reno replied straightening up a little.

Rufus looked back at Chi with a smile then headed towards the car where Rude and Elena were waiting. Reno and Chi both watched as Rufus left in the car. Chi looked up at Reno and he looked back down at her. Reno gave her a faint smile making her beam at him as well.

"Come on, I bet you're tired," Reno replied placing his hand lightly on her back to lead her into the house.

"Yeah, a little bit," Chi let out a soft sigh as she walked with Reno up the steps, "It's been stressful today."

"It has..." Reno trailed off, "It still seems so surreal to me."

"Tell me about it," Chi said opening the door and began walking towards her room, "I didn't expect to be engaged today and start planning a wedding so quickly."

"Yeah..." Reno sighed then piped up, "Chi, I just want you to know... Rufus Shinra... he's a good guy. I know that he will treat you right and would never hurt you."

Chi smiled to herself as she gathered her night clothes together and looked at Reno, "I'm very happy to know that. Rufus has been very kind to me today and not pushing me like father is... he takes my thoughts into consideration."

She walked up to Reno and looked into his eyes, "I'm going to change now, Reno, but when I'm finished I have a favor to ask of you."

Reno could feel his face burn with a blush but nodded, "Of course. I'll just be outside your door."

Chi thanked him and watched Reno as he left the room. She began to change into a baby blue nightgown that went down to her knees then braided her red hair. She looked at herself in her vanity with a sigh. She didn't want to come to terms with what was going on. She looked away from the mirror then opened the door to her room and looked to see Reno was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. Reno noticed her presence then looked up, his jaw dropping. Chi giggled as he saw his expression.

"Like what you see?" Chi asked through giggles.

Reno stood up with a light blush on his cheeks, "Maybe."

He then felt Chi grasp one of his hands and tugged him into her room. Reno had no idea what she wanted him to do but if it meant spending time with her, he didn't care. Chi led him towards the sliding glass door that led out to her balcony. As soon as they stepped outside, Reno was amazed that they could see over the city and see a ton of stars in the sky.

"Reno... will you look at the stars with me?" Chi asked looking at him.

"Of course, I will," Reno said smiling at her.

He sat down on the wooden balcony and Chi sat in between his legs while setting her back on his chest. Reno leaned back on his hands while looking at each orb twinkling in the sky. Chi had never seen stars this beautiful before where she used to live. Even though Reno was focusing on the stars, he also paid attention to Chi. He was broken out of his thoughts when she spoke up.

"You know... after Rufus and I marry... I still want you to be my bodyguard, Reno," Chi said as she looked back at him, "I know Rufus wouldn't mind."

Reno smiled and moved so he could place his hands on her upper arms, setting his head close to hers, "I would love that. No matter what I want to see you always... even if you are married..."

Chi smiled and nuzzled her head against his chest as she closed her eyes, "No matter how bad things seem... you always calm me down..."

Reno set his head on top of hers as he rubbed her arms with the back of his fingers, "I'm glad... I would do anything just to see a smile on your face."

Chi smiled as she cuddled closer to Reno, her eyes still closed, "I want you... to smile... too... Reno..."

Reno noticed that she had fallen asleep against him. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. What was he going to do with her if she kept falling asleep on him like this every time? He carefully scooped her up bridal style and carried her towards her bed. He carefully placed her on the soft mattress and brought the comforter over her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead which made Chi smile even though she was still asleep. Reno smiled then brought the chair from the desk to the side of her bed. He sat down while holding her hand in both of his. Reno didn't want to leave her side at all. He was going to stay by her no matter what.


End file.
